1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and devices for acquiring a touch input and a fingerprint input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Products using touch screens have recently come into the market. Since a touch screen may replace a conventional input device such as a keyboard or a mouse that is operated in connection with a display device, the application areas of the touch screen are broad and diverse.
Furthermore, security technology using biological information has drawn much attention. Fingerprint information from among pieces of biological information is generally acquired by touch.
Therefore, a method of acquiring both a touch input and a fingerprint input using a touch screen is required.